Into the Unknown
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya decide to find out what is beyond the DragonTooth islands, but are split up once on the island. What do they find? R&R please! This is a crossover with Jurassic Park
1. DragonTooth Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters or Jurassic Park.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover fanfic and hopefully it'll go smoothly. The summary is: Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh begin to wonder one day what is past the Dragontooth islands. So one day, they fly on Saphira and Thorn out past the islands. Eventually they find an even larger island, but while flying over it a storm breaks out, separating the trio from the dragons. What are they going to find? Well that's the basic summary, so lets see where this one takes you guys! Oh and for those of you who have read my last two Inheritance fanfics, I am going to name the chapters this time. So instead of 'chapter (insert number)' it'll be called something else. The elf from my last story, Katharina, will be in this one.

DragonTooth mystery

Eragon looked up as Saphira landed next to him. It had only been a couple of years since the final battle against Galbatorix, and Alagaesia was taking to the fact that DragonRiders existed and were completely good, unlike Galbatorix. Saphira had already been gifted by thousands of people. Thorn and Murtagh had been doing really great since the battle as well. Eragon and Saphira had helped them train last year. Saphira nudged him with her head.

_'Anything new, little one?'_

_'No. Just another peaceful day...like usual.'_

_'Do you not like peace?'_

_'No it's not that...it's just that...Ever since I became a rider, standing up against Galbatorix seemed like my only purpose. I've stood up against him many times now, and now I've finally defeated him with help from everyone.'_

_'Sometimes there are times in life where we all just have to move on.'_

_'I know Saphira.'_ Thorn's scales glinted off the sun, alerting Eragon to the fact that he was about to land. Once on the ground, Murtagh jumped off his dragons' back, grinning like a fool.

"She accepted!" Eragon looked at Murtagh confused.

"Accepted what?"

"Katharina she accepted my proposal!" Eragon clapped, smiling at his half brother.

"That's great." Murtagh stopped smiling.

"What's wrong Eragon?"

"Nothing is wrong..."

"Don't tell me that. I can tell when you're lying, and you are obvioiusly lying right now! Saphira, help me out a bit please!" Saphira looked back and forth between them, then shook her head and flew off. Thorn only moments behind her. Murtagh threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine I'll tell you. I've just been really wondering what lies past the DragonTooth islands. That's all." Murtagh chuckled, his grin back on his face.

"That's all? You're worried about what lies past a couple of pointless islands?"

"Yes. And I probably won't be at ease until I figure out if there is in fact anything else out there." Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"You are hopeless. You know that right? Hopeless."

"Murtagh..."

"All right, all right! Say....why don't I also go with you?"

"Okay now you're just making fun of me."

"No I'm not. I'm serious. I'll go with you if you want."

"Hm."

"Don't 'hm' me. We should also ask Arya to come with us." Eragon groaned and looked away from Murtagh.

"Why does she have to come with us?" Murtagh rolled his eyes again.

"Just because you two got into a fight two weeks ago, doesn't mean you still have to hold a grudge against her."

"Yes it does! She's going to forever hold a grudge against me until I apologize for saying bananas are better than apples. So I'm not apologizing. I believe I have an opinion on what I like." Murtagh sighed, slowly shaking his head.

"I'm still asking her, and you don't have to even _speak_ to her while we are adventuring. Deal?"

"Mmmh....Deal." Murtagh nodded and walked away, calling out to Thorn with his mind.

_'Saphira?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Lets go flying.'_

_'All right.'_ As Eragon waited for Saphira to come back, he thought about what was going to happen probably tomorrow. He would find out what is really beyond the DragonTooth islands.

~Miles away from the DragonTooth islands~

The bushes ruslted around him as he ran through leafy ferns, holding his bloody arm. Ever since his ship crashed on the island yesterday, the entire crew was being attacked by creatures. Letting out a terrifyed scream as he tripped over a root, the last thing he heard before blacking out completely was a very loud roar, echoing off the trees.

All right review! I decided to add that little bit, just to bring in a dinosaur kind of at the end but not completely. If anyone would like to take a guess at which carnivour that was at the end feel free. There's plenty to choose from. Oh and if you want to see a specific type of dino in this please say so in your reviews. Ok review!


	2. The Journey Starts

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Inheritance Cycle and Jurassic Park.

A/N: I thank anyone who has reviewed! I am officially on Spring Break so I should be able to do more updates, but I'll only update if I get alot of reviews (hint hint).

The Journey Starts

Eragon put the saddle on Saphira and smiled slightly. They today would finally find out what is beyond the Dragontooth islands. Arya came up to them and smiled slightly.

"So Eragon you're sure you want to go on such a voyage?"

"Of course. Aren't any of you guys curious on what is beyond them?" Saphira grunted.

_'Curiosity killed the cat, little one. Remember that.'_

_'Are you trying to tell me something?'_

_'Not really. Just warning you.'_

_'Well also remember, Saphira, that satisfaction brought him back as well.'_ Murtagh came towards them with Thorn right behind him.

"Are you three done bickering? I want to get this journey done and over with, so I can get married to Katharina."

"All right, which dragon do you want to ride on Arya?" Saphira and Thorn looked at the elf, who looked between the two of them. Sighing, Arya walked over to Saphira.

"I'll ride with Eragon and Saphira on the way there. On the way, Murtagh and Thorn." Eragon smiled.

"All right! Lets go!" Climbing into the saddle quickly, Eragon waited until Arya was fully in the saddle before giving Saphira the 'ok' to jump into the air. With a roar, Saphira rose

~Past the Dragontooth islands~

He was the last of the crew and he was being chased by something that was close to the size of a dragon, but it was worse. It had a huge fin-like thing on its back, long jaw with tons of sharp teeth, and he had no idea where it was now. For something so big to be able to hide like that, it really scared him. '_Wait think...It's not moving. Whenever it walked, the ground shook and there's no way that I'd be able to miss that. Oh what I would give to have a DragonRider appear right now and save me from this creature!'_

All right review! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but right now I just have no inspirations to type this story. I'm still going to upload it, but I'm barely getting any reviews...And to rozenmaiden158, I will put utahraptors in one of the upcoming chapters, I just haven't figured out which one yet. And the man at the end, I might keep him alive for now.....who knows? You guys won't know unless you REVIEW!! (hint hint, nudge nudge) Come on....you know you want to press the little button that says "**Review this story/chapter**"....come on.....it'll make me happy AND it'll make you happy cause then you'll get the next chapter quicker. I promise! If I can get five simple reviews, I will get the next chapter up really quick! (And I keep my promises ok?) Review please!


	3. What the hell is that thing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Jurassic park.

A/N: Ok I am going to attempt to make this chapter longer than the last two! So far I've had only two requests for dinos...people start suggesting! And you can suggest more than one I hope you guys know. Request away please!

What the hell is that thing?!

Saphira looked down as they were passing over the Dragontooth islands. Their journey was offically beginning now.

'_You ready for this Eragon?'_

_'Yes..'_ Looking towards Thorn, Saphira nodded her head, locking her wings to her sides and going faster. Roaring in delight, Saphira did stunts in the air and Thorn copied her, attempting the moves as well. Arya had wrapped her arms around Eragon's waist while Saphira was doing flips. Spreading her wings, Saphira looked at Thorn as dark, ominous looking clouds were coming towards them.

'_Eragon..'_

_'What?'_

_'I don't like those clouds...neither does Thorn.'_

_'So what're we going to do?'_

_'I don't know.'_ Eragon glanced at Arya.

"Saphira and Thorn don't know what to do. Look at those clouds." Thorn flew towards them, so he was right beside them and so Murtagh can be a part of the conversation.

"Maybe there's nothing out past the Dragontooth islands." Arya was about to reply when she saw something off in the distance.

"Look." The two guys followed her gaze and their eyes widened.

"An island. Saphira, Thorn do you both think you can get to the island before the storm breaks?" Saphira looked to Thorn, who nodded.

_'We'll try Eragon. But don't hold your breath.'_

~On the island~

The man looked up as the rain began to pour down. Looking around, he saw no sign of the creature and sighed. He had had a family....a loving wife, two daughters and a son. They had come out to the island with him and now they were all dead...eaten by that creature and another that they had encountered earlier. Thunder roared overhead, making him look up. Even though he wished for a DragonRider, he wouldn't wish for anyone else to have to endure this. A rustle in the bushes caught his attention. Something that was a light tanish color, with black spots and something that looked like a black scar coming down its eyes was staring at him. It had long talons, but on its feet was a raised claw, that looked like a hook almost. Eyes widening, he looked all around him and was surprised to see the other creatures that looked similar to the one in front of him coming in from the sides. Swallowing, he realized that he might be joining his family soon enough. But a loud roar echoed from somewhere and the creatures made some sort of weird noise before running off.

~With Eragon~

"Hang on Arya!" Eragon yelled over the wind. Over the course of three minutes the weather had grown worse. Murtagh was crouched over Thorn, trying to escape the harshness of the wind, and the rain.

"Eragon we have got to land!" Murtagh yelled out to him. Looking down, Eragon saw with relief that they were getting closer to the island.

'_Saphira how long do you think it'll take?'_

_'I don't know...but Eragon it's not going to be a soft landing.'_ Growling, Saphira locked her wings to her sides and went flying down quickly. Yelling in terror, Eragon held onto the saddle tightly and he felt Arya's grip on his waist tighten as well. A bolt of lightning shot out and struck Saphira, making her roar in pain.

'_Saphira?! You all right?!'_

_'Er...wha...'_ Eragon looked at Saphira in concern. He couldn't understand _anything _she was trying to tell him! It was as if the lightning bolt had disabled their telepathic connection.

"Saphira if you can hear me, find some place safe to land and stay there!" Saphira roared again. Eragon looked at Arya.

"Eragon what're you planning on doing?"

"We can't stay up in the air for much longer. If we jump, Saphira will land and then she can recover from whatever the lightning did to her." When Arya was about to disagree with him, another bolt of lightning came towards them. Grabbing Arya's waist, Eragon jumped off of Saphira's back and free fell towards the ground. They hit the ground with a soft thud. Arya sat up and glared at Eragon.

"That was the most stupidest I've _ever_ seen you do! Don't you _ever_ do that again! You understand me?!"

"Yes very much so." He tried to talk to Saphira again, but couldn't reach her. He was reminded of the time when he was drugged by the Ra'zac and Durza when he was barely a DragonRider years ago.

"Any luck with Saphira?"

"No...When the lightning first hit us, it did something to Saphira. I can't hear her thoughts. I feel so useless." A roar reached their ears from somewhere to their left. '_Saphira...?'_ Standing up, Eragon began running in that direction.

"Eragon get back here! We have no idea what is on this island! Are you even listening to me?!" Eragon stopped running when he saw another man running towards them. He had short black hair with a green and blue eye.

"Run that way!" He yelled at them as a big creature with a fin on its back came crashing through the trees, roaring.

"What the...?!" Turning around, Eragon and Arya took off running with the other man following them.

"What is that thing?!" Arya yelled at the two men. Eragon shrugged but the other man looked at her.

"I have no idea, but it loves meat!" It roared again and was quickly gaining speed. Arya spotted a little crack in a tree and looked at the men.

"Quick! In the tree!" They followed her and the creature attempted to follow them, but after a few minutes gave up and walked away, roaring once again. Eragon looked at the man.

"Who are you?"

"Kairou. And you two?"

"I am Eragon."

"And I'm Arya. We were separated from our friends." Kairou sighed and leaned his head back.

"I hate to break it to you both, but your friends are probably dead. There are other monsters on this island that they could run into...besides that one just now. Believe me. I've been on this island for a few days now." Eragon looked at him.

"Well if you've survived this long, then how come our friends can't?"

"Well, young man, I had a whole crew of people here with me. And that creature ate them all...even my family. So you're friends will probably dead within an hour."

"Two of our friends are dragons. I am the rider to one of them." Kairou's eyes widened.

"Goodness gracious...and I was wishing for a DragonRider...Who is the other rider?"

"Our other friend. He is with the dragons...or at least we think he is." Arya looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Not to spoil the mood but we need to come up with some sort of name for these creatures so we'll know which one is which." Eragon thought about one for the creature just now.

"How about Spino for the one just now?"

"Spino?"

"Yeah...for the fin on its back. What you have something else for it?" He asked Arya.

"No."

"Ok, then Spino it is for the one with the fin. Any other's we should know about?"

"Well there are some other ones...some of them hunt in packs...but most of them hunt alone. Like Spino." Eragon and Arya nodded.

"I hope we can find Murtagh, Thorn, and Saphira...Eragon."

"Yeah...me too."

All right review! This chapter was longer than the others right? I know the chase scene wasn't much but there will be more chasing scenes coming up. The ones that Kairou encountered earlier were utahraptors by the way. I based them off the picture I had found of them. Ok review and remember to suggest more dinos!


	4. Findings

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park and Inheritance Cycle do not belong to me.

A/N: I am SO sorry for the very long wait! I had to go searching for Jurassic Park (book) and read it for a certain dinosaur that was in it, then I got caught up in school work and my other stories that I kinda forgot about this story for a little while. Well, I'm updating now!

Findings

Murtagh groaned as he finally came to next to a small creek with Thorn's right wing draped over him. Rubbing at his eyes, Murtagh flinched as his arm stung a lot. Looking at hand, he saw why. There was a deep gash on the top of his hand and the bone was sticking out.

'_Thorn? You awake?'_

A low growl answered him, before the wing was removed and his dragon looked at him. At a closer look, Murtagh would be able to see that Thorn must have had a rough landing before he had quite a few bite marks all over him. But at a closer look, Murtagh would catch the sight of the corpse of a large reptile looking creature, or rather more than one.

'_Thorn what happened?'_

'_These…things came out of nowhere while I was trying to keep you warm. They took me by surprise, which is the only reason why they were able to do some damage. But once I got a good hold on them, they were done for.'_ Thorn lashed his tail angrily, and a plum of smoke came out of his nostrils.

'_I see…any sign of Eragon, Arya, or Saphira?' _

'_None.' _Thorn growled lowly as he looked around. '_Heal your hand Murtagh. The blood might attract something larger than those raptors.'_

'_Raptors?'_

Thorn nodded his large head towards the carcasses. '_Something tells me that is what they are called.'_

Murtagh nodded silently, before healing his hand with a wince. Just the feeling of the bone going back under the skin, snapping back in place, the muscles realigning themselves, and everything else, and then also healing was enough to make him sick. After healing himself, Murtagh looked around silently. The trees were too close together for him to fly on Thorn, which might explain why Thorn looked like he wanted to kill something right now.

'_So the last we saw of them was when Eragon and Arya jumped off Saphira's back?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_What about Saphira?' _

'_She crashed somewhere among the trees.'_

Murtagh sighed heavily, before letting Thorn know that he was going to go check things out. Walking past the trees silently, he looked around cautiously. Huge leafy ferns were all around the place, but what he liked the most was that he could hear birds and crickets making noise. That little sign told him that there weren't any predators in the area hopefully. After a few minutes of walking, Murtagh came to an open clearing, and he stared around in awe.

"Amazing…"

There were butterflies, and what at first glance to him looked like large birds flying around. But when one came flying towards him, Murtagh realized that it wasn't a bird, or it was a type of bird with leathery wings, a beak, and a single horn pointing upwards at a slight angle on its head. He started running from it, until he heard a loud roar. Pausing for a moment, Murtagh caught sight of Thorn, who just managed to break free of the trees, flying towards him and the strange creature. Though because he had paused, he felt claws grab his shoulders and suddenly lift him upwards.

"What the…?"

Thorn roared in anger as he tilted his body and went towards the creature flying away with his rider. '_Oh no you don't! Murtagh hold on!'_ Releasing a jet of fire, Thorn distracted the creature long enough to swing in from the side and clench his jaws around its neck with a deep growl. Grabbing Murtagh as the thing screeched in pain, Thorn broke away by pushing off it's side, and quickly flying to a different area of the island.

'_Thorn we need to find Eragon.'_

'_I know. Though he should be safe as long as he is with Arya.'_

'_Yeah…IF he's with Arya.'_

~Somewhere else on the island~

"Eragon why did you eat the berries?"

Eragon looked at Arya pathetically, but didn't say anything since he couldn't. He had eaten some blue berries that didn't look poisonous, but ended up making his tongue swell up a lot and it made talking difficult. Kairou chuckled as he came into view carrying some fruit.

"These ones are ok." He handed some fruit to Arya, who took it gratefully. Eragon looked around silently, and a little irritated. So far he hadn't been able to make contact with Saphira, and they had been chased by Spino yet again in the middle of night, but once again they had out run the creature.

"Eragon if you're worried about Saphira, don't worry. I'm sure she can hold her own against one of those creatures."

He nodded once to show he understood, before standing up and walking a few feet away. Closing his eyes silently, Eragon started listening to everything that was around them. His eyes snapped open when a loud roaring in the distance caught his attention. Arya and Kairou must have heard it too because they were standing by him a few moments later.

"What was that…?" Arya whispered since it hadn't sounded like Spino.

Kairou narrowed his eyes slowly. "It sounded like the other carnivorous one."

Arya whirled around and stared at Kairou in anger. "There's another one? You could've said something earlier then we would have been more cautious about where we were going!"

"Relax! The other one isn't the same as Spino. Unlike Spino, the other one's arms are really short. You only have to watch out for its fangs really."

Eragon was still looking in the direction that they had heard the other one. He regretted wanting to find out what was out here. '_Well…now I have my answer, but at what cost? Have I lost Saphira forever because of my curiosity? I hope not…'_

Not very long, but hopefully I will be updating more often. I will finish this one eventually! I promise!


End file.
